Prove Them Wrong
by unspeakable49
Summary: Mudblood. Lily didn't know what that meant, but she could tell it didn't have any good connotations by the tone of his voice and the disgusted looks the others were giving her. She felt tears stinging her eyes. "It means 'dirty blood', or a witch or wizard with Muggle parents," Sirius explained. First year fic. R&R.


**A/N: Just a short one-shot based on Lily's first train ride, and her first meeting with the Marauders.**

* * *

"So which house are you hoping for?" Lucius asked, his head in his current girlfriend's lap.

Lily sat on the edge of her seat feeling uncomfortable as the fifth year student questioned Severus and her. She cleared her throat nervously before replying, "All the houses seem wonderful in their own way, don't you think?" She cracked a timid smile.

Lucius looked at her, as if trying to figure out whether she was serious or joking. "No. No, they don't all seem wonderful to me," he said, giving her a final look as he turned questioningly towards Severus.

"Slytherin," Severus answered confidently.

"Ah, so at least one of you is on the right track," Lucius smirked. "Slytherin is the best house there is. It's the only house in which everyone is working to ultimately attain success. It'll mould you well, until you fit the criteria for perfection."

Lily shifted uncomfortably. All the houses had seemed great to her, when Professor McGonagall had told her about Hogwarts. Gryffindor for the brave and noble. Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious. Hufflepuff for the loyal and caring. And Ravenclaw for the clever and witty. To Lily, it had seemed that no one would be left out.

Lucius turned his intimidating gaze back to her. "What did you say your blood status was?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Blood status?" Lily repeated confused. She looked at Severus out of the corner of her eye. He suddenly seemed all too uncomfortable, as he stared out of the window, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Pureblood if you're whole family is magical; Half-blood if either one of your parents is a Muggle; or Muggle-born if both your parents are non-magical," Lucius explained in a bored drawl.

Lily swallowed. "Muggle-born," she squeaked. She desperately wanted to ask if they also taught intimidation tactics in Slytherin.

Lucius's lip curled into a malicious sneer, as some of the other students in the carriage, who had till now remained quiet - seemingly out of respect for Lucius - tittered and gave her mocking looks.

"A Mudblood then," he said, smirking in that horrible fashion of his.

Lily didn't know what that meant, but she could tell it didn't have any good connotations by the tone of his voice and the disgusted looks the others were giving her. She felt tears stinging her eyes, as Severus shifted a little bit on his seat, putting more distance between them.

"Did you know her parents were filthy Muggles?" Lucius asked Severus. Lily's eyes widened, as she clearly understood the insult to her parents this time.

Severus stiffened before quietly answering, "No, I didn't." Lily gasped silently at his lie, before flinging herself off the seat and running out of the carriage.

She ran down the train corridor, sniffling softly and rubbing at her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to break out any minute. Her worst fear had come true! She had been terrified that Sev would find new friends when they came to Hogwarts. He knew so much about magic - about spells and potions and magical creatures and just about _everything_ - who wouldn't want to be friends with him, Lily wondered. But he had assured her that he would never abandon her, that he would never betray her.

"You're my best friend, Lils. Don't be frightened. We'll be friends. _Always,_" he had said, giving her that crooked smile of his. She had smiled back, feeling confident that they would remain the best of friends, even at Hogwarts.

_Smack._

Lily ran straight into someone, causing them both to fall to the ground. Groaning, she lifted herself up into a sitting position, as the boy she had run into did the same.

"Watch where you're going," he said rubbing his head.

"Sorry," she muttered, tears coming back into her eyes as she remembered what had just occurred with Severus.

The boy's eyes widened as he saw her wet eyes. "Hey, don't cry," he said softly. "It's not a big deal. Everyone runs into someone, some time or the other."

Lily gave a watery chuckle, "I'm not crying because of that, silly," she paused, wiping her tears. "Do you know what a Mudblood is?" she asked hesitantly, feeling as if she could trust him for some reason.

The boy's eyes popped out. "Who called you that?" he demanded.

"Just some Slytherins," she muttered.

"Don't worry about it," he said, his mouth set in a determined line. "It's a very rude word. It means 'dirty blood', or a witch or wizard with Muggle parents," he explained. "No respectable witch or wizard uses it. Ignore them; I'm sure you're just as good as the rest of us. And well, if you aren't, then you'll just have to work hard to prove them wrong, right?" He smiled reassuringly at her, giving her a one armed hug.

She smiled back at him, "Thanks. I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

"Sirius. Come sit with me and my mates in our carriage," he offered.

"I'd like that," she beamed, a little surprised that he had already made friends. But then, he probably comes from a wizarding family, she reasoned.

"Boys, meet Lily Evans," Sirius introduced as they entered the carriage.

* * *

James Potter looked up as his new friend Sirius entered with a pretty looking girl with him.

"She was being attacked by the snakes," Sirius explained.

Girls are so weak, James thought, before turning and saying just that to Lily.

Lily scowled. "I am _not_ weak. It's my first time in the wizarding world, and you'd think wizards like you would be a little more welcoming to the new ones, don't you think? Or are you one of that lot who thinks I've got dirty blood because my parents can't do magic," she snapped.

James looked taken aback, as she glared him as fiercely as an eleven year old could.

Sirius whistled. "Oh ho! I was wondering if you had any guts at all, Lils," he teased, effectively breaking the animosity that was building up between the two.

Lily smiled proudly, before sitting down next to the boy who had introduced himself as Remus.

Her eyes light up when she smiles, James noted absent-minded. He couldn't fathom as to why he couldn't take his eyes off her for the rest of the train ride, as she laughed and joked with the other boys, giving him nothing but cold looks of disdain.

* * *

**Please review. :)**

**-Sana**


End file.
